Filmjahr 1992
Ereignisse * 20. März: Uraufführung von Basic Instinct (Regie: Paul Verhoeven). Der kommerziell erfolgreiche Film löst ein widersprüchliches Kritikerecho aus. Durch die Hauptrolle einer leidenschaftlichen, undurchschaubaren und unwiderstehlichen Femme fatale erlangt Sharon Stone über Nacht Weltruhm. * Die Sieger der BRAVO Otto Leserwahl 1992: ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Kevin Costner, Silber Jean-Claude Van Damme, Bronze Arnold Schwarzenegger ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Julia Roberts, Silber Sharon Stone, Bronze Jodie Foster Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Filme In Deutschland Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den deutschen Kinokassen nach Besucherzahlen (Stand: 14. August 2010):Die erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland 1992, insidekino.com. Abgerufen am 14. August 2010 # Die Schöne und das Biest – 5.181.419 # Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere – 4.971.214 # Kevin – Allein in New York – 4.503.631 # Basic Instinct – 4.475.615 # Hook – 3.613.643 # JFK – Tatort Dallas – 2.945.075 # Grüne Tomaten – 2.899.801 # Otto – Der Liebesfilm – 2.856.796 # Ein Hund namens Beethoven – 2.406.432 # My Girl – Meine erste Liebe – 2.360.972 In den Vereinigten Staaten # Aladdin – 217.350.219 US$ # Kevin – Allein in New York – 173.585.516 US$ # Batman Returns – 162.831.698 US$ # Brennpunkt L.A. – Die Profis sind zurück – 144.731.527 US$ # Eine Frage der Ehre – 141.340.178 US$ # Sister Act – 139.605.150 US$ # Bodyguard – 121.945.270 US$ # Wayne’s World – 121.697.323 US$ # Basic Instinct – 117.727.224 US$ # Eine Klasse für sich – 107.533.925 US$ Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 18. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Bugsy von Barry Levinson * Bestes Musical/Komödie: Die Schöne und das Biest von Gary Trousdale und Kirk Wise * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Nick Nolte in Der Herr der Gezeiten * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Jodie Foster in Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Robin Williams in König der Fischer * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Bette Midler in For the Boys – Tage des Ruhms, Tage der Liebe * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jack Palance in City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mercedes Ruehl in König der Fischer * Bester Regisseur: Oliver Stone für JFK – Tatort Dallas * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Robert Mitchum Academy Awards Die Oscarverleihung findet am 30. März im Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles statt. Moderator ist Billy Crystal * Bester Film: Das Schweigen der Lämmer von Edward Saxon, Kenneth Utt und Ronald M. Bozman * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Anthony Hopkins in Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jodie Foster in Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Bester Regisseur: Jonathan Demme für Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jack Palance in City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mercedes Ruehl in König der Fischer * Beste Filmmusik: Alan Menken für Die Schöne und das Biest * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Mediterraneo von Gabriele Salvatores * Ehrenoscar: Satyajit Ray Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1992 Das Festival beginnt am 7. Mai und endet am 18. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsident Gérard Depardieu vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldene Palme: Die besten Absichten von Bille August * Bester Schauspieler: Tim Robbins in The Player * Beste Schauspielerin: Pernilla August in Die besten Absichten * Beste Regie: Robert Altman für The Player * Großer Preis der Jury: Gestohlene Kinder von Gianni Amelio Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 1992 Das Festival beginnt am 13. Februar und endet am 24. Februar. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Annie Girardot vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Grand Canyon – Im Herzen der Stadt von Lawrence Kasdan * Bester Schauspieler: Armin Mueller-Stahl in Utz * Beste Schauspielerin: Maggie Cheung in Yuen Ling-yuk * Bester Regisseur: Jan Troell für Il Capitano Filmfestspiele von Venedig Das Festival beginnt am 1. September und endet am 12. September. Die Jury unter Präsident Dennis Hopper vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Löwe: Die Geschichte der Qiu Ju von Zhang Yimou * Großer Preis der Jury: Morte di un matematico napoletano von Mario Martone * Bester Schauspieler: Jack Lemmon in Glengarry Glen Ross * Beste Schauspielerin: Li Gong in Die Geschichte der Qiu Ju Europäischer Filmpreis Der Europäische Filmpreis wurde am 25. November in Potsdam-Babelsberg verliehen. * Bester Film: Gestohlene Kinder von Gianni Amelio * Bester Schauspieler: Matti Pellonpää in Das Leben der Boheme von Aki Kaurismäki * Beste Schauspielerin: Juliette Binoche in Die Liebenden von Pont-Neuf von Leos Carax * Bester Nebendarsteller: André Wilms in Das Leben der Boheme * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Ghita Nørby in Freud flyttar hemifrån... von Susanne Bier * Preis für sein Lebenswerk: Billy Wilder Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Schtonk! von Helmut Dietl * Beste Regie: Helmut Dietl für Schtonk! * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Ann-Gisel Glass für Leise Schatten * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Mario Adorf für Pizza Colonia und Götz George für Schtonk! César * Bester Film: Die siebente Saite von Alain Corneau * Beste Regie: Alain Corneau für Die siebente Saite * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jacques Dutronc für Van Gogh * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jeanne Moreau für Die Dame, die im Meer spazierte * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jean Carmet für Merci la vie * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Anne Brochet für Die siebente Saite * Bester ausländischer Film: Toto der Held von Jaco Van Dormael British Academy Film Award * Bester Film: Die Commitments von Alan Parker * Beste Regie: Alan Parker für Die Commitments * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Anthony Hopkins für Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jodie Foster für Das Schweigen der Lämmer * Bester Nebendarsteller: Alan Rickman für Robin Hood – König der Diebe * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Kate Nelligan für Frankie & Johnny * Bester nicht-englischsprachiger Film: Das schreckliche Mädchen von Michael Verhoeven New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: The Player von Robert Altman * Beste Regie: Robert Altman für The Player * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Denzel Washington in Malcolm X * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Emma Thompson in Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Nebendarsteller: Gene Hackman in Erbarmungslos * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Miranda Richardson in The Crying Game, Verzauberter April und Verhängnis * Beste Kamera: Jean Lépine für The Player * Bester ausländischer Film: Rote Laterne von Zhang Yimou National Board of Review * Bester Film: Wiedersehen in Howards End von James Ivory * Beste Regie: James Ivory für Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Lemmon in Glengarry Glen Ross * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Emma Thompson in Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Eine Frage der Ehre * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Judy Davis in Ehemänner und Ehefrauen * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Indochine von Régis Wargnier Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Erbarmungslos von Clint Eastwood * Beste Regie: Clint Eastwood für Erbarmungslos * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Clint Eastwood in Erbarmungslos * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Emma Thompson in Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Nebendarsteller: Gene Hackman in Erbarmungslos * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Judy Davis in Ehemänner und Ehefrauen * Bester ausländischer Film: The Crying Game von Neil Jordan Jupiter * Bester Film international: Der mit dem Wolf tanzt von Kevin Costner * Bester deutscher Film: Pappa ante Portas von Loriot * Bester Regisseur: Kevin Costner für Der mit dem Wolf tanzt * Bester Darsteller: Kevin Costner in Der mit dem Wolf tanzt * Beste Darstellerin: Jodie Foster in Das Schweigen der Lämmer Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Sidney Poitier * Amanda: Frida – mit dem Herzen in der Hand von Berit Nesheim (Bester norwegischer Film), Il Capitano von Jan Troell (Bester ausländischer Film) * American Comedy Awards: Billy Crystal in City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden (Lustigster Hauptdarsteller), Lily Tomlin in The Search for Signs of Intelligent Life in the Universe (Lustigste Hauptdarstellerin), Jack Palance in City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden (Lustigster Nebendarsteller), Mercedes Ruehl in König der Fischer (Lustigste Nebendarstellerin) * American Society of Cinematographers Award: Stephen H. Burum für Jimmy Hoffa * Australian Film Institute Award: Strictly Ballroom von Baz Luhrmann (Bester australischer Film), Wie verrückt und aus tiefstem Herzen von Anthony Minghella (Bester ausländischer Film) * Bodil: Europa von Lars von Trier * David di Donatello: Gestohlene Kinder (Bester italienischer Film) und Rote Laterne (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Andreas Dresen * Directors Guild of America Award: Jonathan Demme für Das Schweigen der Lämmer, Akira Kurosawa (Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Reinhard Schwabenitzky für Ilona & Kurti * Evening Standard British Film Award: Schließe meine Augen, begehre oder töte mich von Stephen Poliakoff * Genie Award: Naked Lunch – Nackter Rausch von David Cronenberg * Gilde-Filmpreis: Der mit dem Wolf tanzt von Kevin Costner (Gold ausländischer Film), Bis ans Ende der Welt von Wim Wenders (Gold deutscher Film), Cyrano von Bergerac von Jean-Paul Rappeneau (Silber ausländischer Film), Homo Faber von Volker Schlöndorff (Silber deutscher Film) * Goya 1992: Amantes von Vicente Aranda * Independent Spirit Awards 1992: Die Lust der schönen Rose von Martha Coolidge (Bester Film) und Ein Engel an meiner Tafel von Jane Campion (Bester ausländischer Film) * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Der Flug des Schmetterlings von Christine Pascal * MTV Movie Awards: Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung von James Cameron * Nastro d’Argento: Mediterraneo von Gabriele Salvatores und Mississippi Masala von Mira Nair * National Society of Film Critics Award: Life is Sweet von Mike Leigh * People’s Choice Award: Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung von James Cameron (Bester Film), Das Schweigen der Lämmer von Jonathan Demme (Populärstes Filmdrama), City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden von Ron Underwood (Populärste Filmkomödie), Kevin Costner (Populärster dramatischer Schauspieler), Steve Martin (Populärster komödiantischer Schauspieler), Julia Roberts (Populärste dramatische und komödiantische Schauspielerin) * Political Film Society Award für Demokratie: Bob Roberts von Tim Robbins * Political Film Society Award für Frieden: Grand Canyon – Im Herzen der Stadt von Lawrence Kasdan * Political Film Society Award für Menschenrechte: Im Glanz der Sonne von John G. Avildsen * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Kinderspiele von Wolfgang Becker * Robert: Europa von Lars von Trier (Bester dänischer Film), Der mit dem Wolf tanzt von Kevin Costner (Bester ausländischer Film) * Sundance Film Festival: In the Soup von Alexandre Rockwell * Toronto International Film Festival: Strictly Ballroom von Baz Luhrmann (Publikumspreis) * Vancouver International Film Festival: Die Geschichte der Qiu Ju von Zhang Yimou und Strictly Ballroom von Baz Luhrmann * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Prosperos Bücher von Peter Greenaway (Publikumspreis) * Wiener Filmpreis: Bennys Video von Michael Haneke und Schuld und Gedächtnis von Egon Humer * Writers Guild of America Award: Thelma & Louise von Callie Khouri (Bestes Originaldrehbuch), Das Schweigen der Lämmer von Ted Tally (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch) Geburtstage Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|125px|Taylor Lautner (* 11. Februar) * 17. Januar: Nate Hartley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. Januar: Logan Lerman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 11. Februar: Taylor Lautner, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 14. Februar: Freddie Highmore, britischer Schauspieler * 17. Februar: Meaghan Jette Martin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. März: Emily Osment, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. März: George MacKay, britischer Schauspieler * 17. März: Eliza Bennett, britische Schauspielerin * 20. März: Lindsay Andretta, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni * 2. April: Edin Hasanovic, deutsch-bosnischer Schauspieler * 4. April: Alexa Nikolas, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 4. Mai: Courtney Jines, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. Mai: Malcolm David Kelley, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 18. Mai: Spencer Breslin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 29. Mai: Anne-Luise Tietz, deutsche Schauspielerin * 12. Juni: Ryan Malgarini, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. Juni: Daryl Sabara, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 21. Juni: Max Schneider, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Tänzer, Model und Sänger * 24. Juni: Raven Goodwin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 26. Juni: Jennette McCurdy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Juli bis September * 7. Juli: Nathalia Ramos, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 20. Juli: Paige Hurd, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. Juli: Selena Gomez, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 2. August: Hallie Kate Eisenberg, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 4. August: Dylan und Cole Sprouse, US-amerikanische Schauspieler * 20. August: Demi Lovato, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. September: Nathan Coenen, australischer Schauspieler * 28. September: Skye McCole Bartusiak, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Oktober bis Dezember * 12. Oktober: Josh Hutcherson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 15. Oktober: Vincent Martella, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 22. Oktober: Sofia Vassilieva, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 30. Oktober: Tequan Richmond, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. November: Shelbie Bruce, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. November: Nathan Kress, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 23. November: Miley Cyrus, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin Verstorbene Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|150px|Judith Anderson (1897–1992) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Richard Brooks (1912–1992) Januar * 2. Januar: Virginia Field, britische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 3. Januar: Judith Anderson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1897) * 8. Januar: Anthony Dawson, britischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 14. Januar: Ernst W. Kalinke, deutscher Kameramann (* 1918) * 23. Januar: Freddie Bartholomew, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 23. Januar: Ian Wolfe, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1896) * 26. Januar: José Ferrer, puerto-ricanischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 31. Januar: Martin Held, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1908) Februar * 4. Februar: Gianni Rizzo, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1924) * 4. Februar: John Dehner, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1915) * 6. Februar: Wayde Preston, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 20. Februar: Dick York, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 22. Februar: Tadeusz Łomnicki, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 25. Februar: Andrews Engelmann, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1901) März * 2. März: Sandy Dennis, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1937) * 3. März: Robert Beatty, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 3. März: Dante Maggio, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 4. März: Néstor Almendros, spanisch-kubanischer Kameramann (* 1930) * 5. März: Karin Hardt, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1910) * 6. März: Erik Nordgren, schwedischer Komponist (* 1913) * 11. März: László Benedek, ungarischer Regisseur (* 1905) * 11. März: Richard Brooks, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1912) * 14. März: Jean Poiret, französischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1926) * 17. März: Jack Arnold, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1916) * 19. März: Cesare Danova, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 20. März: Georges Delerue, französischer Komponist (* 1925) * 21. März: John Ireland, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1914) * 25. März: Nancy Walker, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1922) * 28. März: Janne Furch, deutsche Drehbuchautorin (* 1915) * 29. März: Paul Henreid, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1908) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Satyajit Ray (1921–1992) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Marlene Dietrich (1901–1992) April * 3. April: Karl Tunberg, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 5. April: Molly Picon, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 12. Juni: Paul Hammerich, dänischer Drehbuchautor (* 1927) * 20. April: Benny Hill, britischer Komiker (* 1924) * 23. April: Satyajit Ray, indischer Regisseur (* 1921) * 29. April: Mae Clarke, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1910) Mai * 3. Mai: George Murphy, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1902) * 5. Mai: Edmondo Amati, italienischer Produzent (* 1920) * 5. Mai: Jean-Claude Pascal, französischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 6. Mai: Marlene Dietrich, deutsch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 8. Mai: Otto Šimánek, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 10. Mai: John Lund, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 12. Mai: Lenny Montana, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1926) * 12. Mai: Robert Reed, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 15. Mai: Olga von Togni, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1914) * 16. Mai: Marisa Mell, eine österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1939) * 18. Mai: Marshall Thompson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 25. Mai: Tulio Demicheli, argentinischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1914) * 26. Mai: Hans Epskamp, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1903) Juni * 2. Juni: Philip Dunne, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1908) * 3. Juni: Robert Morley, britischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 5. Juni: Laurence Naismith, britischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 6. Juni: Werner Kreindl, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 12. Juni: Renié, US-amerikanische Kostümbildnerin und Oscarpreisträgerin (* 1901) * 14. Juni: Eric Helgar, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1910) * 28. Juni: Michail Tal, lettischer Schachspieler (* 1936) Juli bis September Juli * 5. Juli: Georgia Brown, britische Schauspielerin (* 1933) * 15. Juli: Hans Feld, deutscher Filmkritiker (* 1902) * 18. Juli: Helmut Schmid, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1925) * 24. Juli: Arletty, französische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 30. Juli: Brenda Marshall, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1915) August * 6. August: Kay Sabban, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1952) * 7. August: Eberhard Fechner, deutscher Regisseur (* 1926) * 8. August: Mariusz Dmochowski, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 18. August: John Sturges, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1911) September * 6. September: Mervyn Johns, britischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 7. September: Arturo Dominici, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 12. September: Anthony Perkins, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 19. September: Alexander Trojan, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1914) * 30. September: Götz Olaf Rausch, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1921) Oktober bis Dezember Oktober * 6. Oktober: Denholm Elliott, britischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 6. Oktober: Natalie Moorehead, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 6. Oktober: Margit Symo, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 16. Oktober: Vladek Sheybal, polnischer Schauspieler (* 1923) * 22. Oktober: Cleavon Little, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1939) * 26. Oktober: Laurel Cronin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1939) November * 2. November: Hal Roach, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1892) * 10. November: Chuck Connors, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1921) * 12. November: Gregory J. Markopoulos, US-amerikanischer Experimentalfilmemacher (* 1928) * 13. November: Karin Brandauer, österreichische Regisseurin (* 1945) * 17. November: Todd Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1937) * 19. November: Diane Varsi, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 20. November: John Foreman, US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent (* 1925) * 22. November: Sterling Holloway, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 22. November: Ronald Sinclair, neuseeländischer Schauspieler und Cutter (* 1924) * 26. November: John Sharp, britischer Schauspieler (* 1920) Dezember * 2. Dezember: Michael Gothard, britischer Schauspieler (* 1939) * 3. Dezember: Luis Alcoriza, mexikanischer Regisseur (* 1918) * 6. Dezember: Hank Worden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1901) * 9. Dezember: Vincent Gardenia, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 15. Dezember: William Ware Theiss, US-amerikanischer Kostümbildner (* 1930) * 17. Dezember: Dana Andrews, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 22. Dezember: Mario Amendola, italienischer Regisseur (* 1910) * 26. Dezember: Sigríður Hagalín, isländische Schauspielerin (* 1926) Tag unbekannt * Otto Friebel, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1920) Siehe auch Weblinks Einzelnachweise